Copper Lightvale
This page lists the The Seven Wizards who created the Barrier. The Seven Wizards The seven wizards are the ones who sealed off the Underground from the Surface by making a barrier. Justice - Roy Goldburn Roy Goldburn, the Wizard of Justice, is one of wizards that sealed off The Underground. He was the Perseverance Wizard's older brother and was Asgore's best friend. Noted by Camila Cuevas, a justice wizard can be easily identified in a group according to their personality. They’ll usually show and manifest their traits at a very young age. Also, this trait is usually seen among the royalty or in charge of military and political issues. This wizard and Asgore were best friends back then, and he's also the first son of the king of the humans.Appearance Roy wore a long, dark purple cape. He also wore a white t-shirt, below a khaki jacket that was dark red, near its triangular buttons. Due to his trait being justice, he had yellow eyes and short blond hair. Powers and Abilities ' Archery Skills ''- '''It is noted this wizard is an expert at archery. Magic Is Rarely Affected Negatively By A Situation ''- Roy’s magic will rarely be affected negatively by a situation, since the wizard lies on their own morals and decisions to boost their magic. Even when the decision might be considered wrong by the rest, if it looks like the right thing to do for the wizard, it will not affect their magic.' Patience - Rin Winterway Rin Winterway, the Wizard of Patience, is one of the seven wizards that sealed off The Underground. Her trait’s magic is extremely flexible and unpredictable. While the other traits have a common theme upon their abilities, patience’s magic may manifest itself differently between different wizards. The limitations and conditions of this type of magic are still unknown. '''Appearance Rin has medium-long that's colored a very light blue. Her bangs are a radiant light blue and her eyes are the same color. She wears a long, light blue cloak that have radiant light blue triangles on the side. Also, the end of her sleeves are radiant light blue. Powers and Abilities Time Manipulation ''- Like most patience wizards, the Rin can temporarily slow down the time of nearby people and objects. This alone has endless applications for multiple aspects. It all depends on the ratio and distance the wizard can cover. Sometimes, the magic won’t rely on the distance covered but in the amount of objects being manipulated. 'Personality' Not much of her personality has been revealed yet. But it's clear that she had a lot of problems with her traits as a child. She was extremely anxious about everything and her soul would go grey constantly. However, she learned to dominate her emotions and even became the most powerful patience wizard of her time. Integrity - Kody Fallenfire Kody Fallenfire, the Wizard of Integrity, is one of the seven wizards that created the barrier, sealing off The Underground. 'Personality' Kody was a terrible liar and is also the most cheerful out of all the wizards. According to Camila, he carried a childish personality around his friends. As a result, it gave off the impression that he was not a serious person. But, he was very responsible with his duties. 'Powers and' 'Abilities' ''Swordsmanship - The Wizard of Integrity was a very good swordfighter. He was one of the best swordsmen of his time. Appearance The Wizard of Integrity wore a blue short-sleeve t-shirt that had a white collar. He also has a bushy brown hair and a short orange and yellow cape. Kindness - Mila Rutrow Mila Rutrow, the Wizard of Kindness, is one of the seven wizards that sealed off The Underground. Appearance The Wizard of Kindness (Mila Rutrow) has light green hair that is, seemingly, held up in pigtails with the help of dark green ponytail holders. Despite having above average physical strength, she has a rather fragile appearance. Also, it has been stated that he keep her weapons in the elastics of her hair. She wears a dress that's dark neopastel green. The shoulder-part of her dress is puffy and is colored dark green. Her long sleeves are colored dark green and are pastel green near their ends. Also, she appears to have a bit of armor covering part of her upper chest. Powers and Abilities Healing Magic ''-'' ''The Wizard of Kindness has amazingly powerful healing magic that she can use to heal herself or others. ''Shields ''- The Wizard of Kindness is capable of creating shields that are nearly unbreakable. ''Strength ''- The Wizard of Kindness has above average physical strength. This allows her to keep up in hand-to-hand combat with almost anyone in her way. Perseverance - Shane Goldburn Shane Goldburn, the Wizard of Perseverance, is one of the seven wizards that created the barrier, sealing off The Underground. Despite him being taller and even physically stronger, this wizard is Roy's younger brother. 'Personality' Shane might have somewhat of an intimidating appearance. However, it has been stated that he has a heart of gold. 'Appearance' Shane has a muscular body, a dark purple cape that is held to his light-yellow armor with the help of triangular buttons. His horned helmet appears to hide his eyes and cover most of his hair. He wears grey, finger-revealing gauntlets and dark brown bandages that almost touch his elbows. Also, he has golden faulds. Bravery - Agate Lightvale Agate Lightvale, the Wizard of Bravery, is one of the seven wizards that sealed off the underground, and a major antagonist in Season 2. She ignored the rules of magic and experimented with forbidden spells, such as inverting your trait and the "Betê Noire" spell. It is said that an inverted bravery soul is not the only requirement to perform this spell, but it is unknown what else was required for it. The use of this forbidden magic caused her death. 'Appearance' Agate wore an orange long-sleeve t-shirt, a light orange skirt that covers most of her legs, and an orange bow on her back that sometimes appears yellow. She had long, very light brown hair that was somewhat wavy. Due to having an orange soul, she had orange eyes. After turning her soul pink, her eyes, hair, and her entire outfit turned pink. 'Personality' Not much is known about Agate's personality. But, it is no secret that, unlike Copper, her brother, she believed that The Barrier was a good way to keep peace between monsters and humans. This states that she either hated monsters or simply believed that keeping The Barrier up was the right thing to do. Either way, since she saw The Barrier as a way to keep peace, this means that she sees herself as a good person, even though keeping The Barrier up was clearly not a good thing. Before losing her trait, she seemed brave and confident. But, after she turned her soul pink, she turned more sadistic and violent. This is shown when she killed her brother without mercy. DETERMINATION - Copper Lightvale Copper Lightvale, the Wizard of Determination, is one of the seven wizard that sealed off the underground. It is very likely that he is the strongest wizard because his trait (determination) is likely the strongest soul trait. Little is known about a Determination wizard, though for unknown reasons, it has been a constant of this trait, that whoever they are, they look after a balance between humans and monsters. Copper specifically was extremely powerful even at his young age. His Determination would never get corrupted, and no matter the situation it'd never fail. This is exactly why his death shocked the entire kingdom under his command, to know that he had lost a battle for his lack of Determination during it. The exact reasons of why he lost his magic in the middle of a battle and behind his death, are unknown. 'Appearance' Copper has a long-sleeve pastel pink shirt and shorts of the same color that seem to almost reach his knees. Like Frisk, he has brown medium-length hair and red eyes. His armor has golden shoulder-parts, grey faulds that are partly gold near his hips, and the piece that covered his chest is grey and has three golden triangles. 'Personality''' Not much of Copper's personality is known. However, unlike his sister, Agate, it is clear that he wanted to destroy the Barrier. This states that he, most likely, saw it as a bad thing and/or thought that monsterkind didn't deserve to be sealed into the Underground. Due to possessing a red soul, he seemed to be determined to achieve his goals. Trivia *They have been known since the "Dust" episode. It was discovered by Dr. Gaster. *The battle between Agate and Copper was so destructive and very violent, it caused the kingdom the governed to fall into ruins. What happened after that is not known. *Copper is an ancestor of Chara Dreemurr and Frisk. *Camila has revealed all of their names in a tumblr post http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/163550122165/wait-prequel%7CCamila Post Navigation Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Evil Category:Good